The Doctor
by Agent Dragicorn
Summary: When Maki set her path on becoming a doctor, she didn't think she would have to deal with this kind of illness. Sure, she knew that doctors occasionally had to deal with foreign diseases, but this was definitely something new to her. [Various pairings]


**Author's Note**

**Hi hi. So I'm still in the midst of my examinations (which have been like meh sigh) and hence I can't really update anything else. So sorry for all the slow updates and increasing number of new projects T_T **

**Anyways, the only reason why this appeared is because it's actually an idea that's been swimming around in my head for a while. So I wrote it during my 10/15 minute breaks, travel times and when doing Physics (because Physics is so boring ugh). As such, it's probably not of a high quality. Plus I wrote this on my phone so.**

**Still, I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did as I thought of the story lines.**

* * *

><p>Maki knew that her being a future doctor would definitely mean that her frineds would come to her for help. Not just in studies but also when they were feeling unwell. But she didn't expect to have to deal with this kind of illness.<p>

Lovesickness.

So when Hanayo came to her, all frantic and flustered, she was really expecting something else. Maybe it was one of those rare cases that the diligent girl had to ask for some help with school work. Or maybe Rin had finally stopped being that much of a fool and had caught the flu. INstead, the meek girl burst into the music room one day after school hours with her usual catchphrase and proceeded to spill her heart and confusion out to Maki.

She had finally come to realise that maybe, just maybe, her closeness with her childhood and best friend was a tad bit more than what _just friends_ would have.

She was still amazed by how slow Hanayo actually was, though. It had been almost 10 years since the two had befriended each other. Although, knowing Rin, that girl was probably even slower.

Hanayo gingerly asked Maki what she should do now, eyes large and pleading, as if Maki was some miracle worker. It was true that she knew pretty much everything, but matters of the heart? Things concerning other peoples' emotions? It was quite an irony that Maki was the one being turned to for aid.

Still, she couldn't just turn her best friend away.

Sighing and twirling her hair, she tried to think of a solution. Of course, the most straightforward approach would be for Hanayo to confess to Rin. And of course the introverted girl vehemently and immediately declined. Maki had figured as much.

She contemplated telling Hanayo about her suspicions that Rin probably reciprocated her feelings, but simply didn't notice them yet. It was highly likely, judging by the way the two behaved with each other. However, it may have been better for Rin to figure it out first and then share that with Hanayo herself. Thus, Maki told Hanayo that she would talk to Rin to "test the waters". She knew it was actually a matter of getting the cat like girl to notice that the waters existed in the first place, though.

The following day, she pulled Rin aside after club practice. It's better to start with easy questions, she thought.

She thought wrong.

The replies that Rin gave to her questions were all so evidently pointing to the fact that she did view Hanayo in a romantic fashion and yet to Rin, it all seemed platonic. Maki even outright asked the girl if she loved Hanayo and she simply replied with a huge, cheerful yes. Her denseness really knew no bounds. Sighing in frustration, Maki decided to completely spell it out for her. No more "getting her to realise it on her own", there was no way that was possible.

She had to admit, having Rin realise her feelings after Maki told her about her suspicions was a little unexpected. She actually thought that it would require a bit more than saying it straight to Rin's face. Not that it hadn't already been hard enough.

As expected, Rin flushed and started fretting over what she should do next. And then started desperately asking Maki for advice while panicking even more. Maki supposed it was only natural to seek help from the person that made her realise her feelings in the first place. Although, she did wonder why the both of them had the notion that she was any better than them at this. It wasn't as though she had actually confessed to someone before.

It didn't take much effort to convince Rin to confess after that. Just a few assurances that everything would be fine, without revealing Hanayo's feelings, was enough to make her all fired up and ready to go. Maki wondered if Rin was really just that carefree such that the thought of rejection never crossed her mind. Or maybe she just so strongly believed that she and Hanayo were meant to be together forever. Some part of Maki believed that it was the latter.

The atmosphere around her two best friends was definitely different the next day. She could tell the moment she entered the classroom, with the slightly shyer smile that Hanayo wore and the slight blush tingeing Rin's cheeks. A small but genuine smile forced its way through her usual aloof expression at the thought of things all working out. She was honestly glad that the two of them were even happier than before.

A beat later, she wished she could withdraw her previous line of thoughts.

Upon noticing their "doctor", Rin pounced onto her, thanking her profusely whilst smothering her, rendering Maki completely immobile. She couldn't even fight back as per normal. Hanayo didn't even help her get out of Rin's vice grip, too. She simply thanked Maki once more, albeit very sincerely, ignoring Maki's not so genuine protests at Rin's closeness.

They all knew that she secretly didn't mind them that much, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm actually planning on writing other pairings too. Maybe. If time permits. **

**Till next time then ^^ (Which won't be any time soon sob)**


End file.
